


maybe i can save you (Art for of bruises and not-so-superheroes)

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod





	maybe i can save you (Art for of bruises and not-so-superheroes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [of bruises and not-so-superheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802113) by [xmhfilms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmhfilms/pseuds/xmhfilms). 



**Mixtape inspired by 'of bruises and not-so-superheroes'**

_by:[town](https://archiveofourown.org/users/town)_

 

   

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Mods note:  **

_Don't have a Spotify account? Use the custom-made login details below for full access to the playlist!_

_(Warning: simultaneous streaming capabilities are limited, we highly recommend using your own account for uninterrupted streaming experience!)_

 

 **e-mail:**  svtbblisten@gmail.com

 **password:**  youmakemyday

 


End file.
